Dealova: Such a Waste
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa, seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan: jatuh cinta sendirian.


"_Pada akhirnya, orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa mendoakan. Mereka cuma bisa mendoakan, setelah capek berharap, pengharapan yang ada dari dulu, yang tumbuh dari mulai kecil sekali, hingga makin lama makin besar, lalu semakin lama semakin jauh. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam pada akhirnya menerima. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam paham bahwa kenyataan terkadang berbeda dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Terkadang yang kita inginkan bisa jadi yang tidak kita sesungguhnya kita butuhkan. Dan sebenarnya, yang kita butuhkan hanyalah merelakan. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa, seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan, jatuh cinta sendirian." __**– Raditya Dika [Marmut Merah Jambu]**_

* * *

><p><strong>DEALOVA: SUCH A WASTE<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Story**_** © Day-chan Arusuki**

**CANON. OOC****.**** DLDR. **_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

* * *

><p>Sebuah hari yang tenang di <em>guild<em>.

Tapi—kau tahu. 'tenang' dalam kamus Fairy Tail ini sepertinya nyaris tidak ada.

Hanya karena Natsu dan Gray sedang bekerja solo di luar, _guild_ tampaknya masih saja ramai walaupun presentase kerusakan berkurang drastis.

Para gadis masih bisa menikmati hidangan mereka dengan damai di pojok _guild_. Suara hentakan kaki di atas meja dan teriakan cemen dari beberapa anggota _guild_ masih bisa ditolerir oleh mereka. Khususnya sang Titania yang sedang menikmati seduhan tehnya.

Gadis bersurai merah darah tersebut ikut dalam obrolan kecil para gadis. Obrolan singkat seputar kehidupan mereka—yah seperti pekerjaan, _girly-things_, pakaian, teman, dan juga ….

Cinta.

Dia hampir tersedak saat Lucy menyebutkan kata itu.

"Tidakkah kalian pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Lucy pada teman-temannya. "Enak, ya. Aku ingin merasakannya."

"Coba saja pada Natsu," celetuk Kana tertawa. Lucy balas cemberut.

"Kalau disebut cinta sih, mungkin aku tidak sampai ke situ," ucap Levy membenarkan poninya. Lucy malah balas menggoda gadis kutu buku itu sampai pipinya memerah sempurna.

"Juvia dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa Juvia telah jatuh cinta pada Gray_-sama_."

Lucy tertarik pada jawaban Juvia. "Oh iya, ya. Lalu? Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Juvia tersenyum bangga. Beberapa detik kemudian dia masuk dalam mode _stalker_. Ya—dengan mata _love_ yang berbinar-binar, senyum konyol yang tidak lepas dari wajah cantiknya dan nada bicara yang melengking.

"Jatuh cinta itu rasanya manis. Di saat kau sedih, kau hanya perlu menatap wajah orang yang kau sukai dan kemudian kau tidak sedih lagi!" ujar Juvia.

"Tuh, Kana. Kalau aku sedang sedih dan aku menatap Natsu, aku malah ingin menangis tuh rasanya?" sahut Lucy geleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Oh, sudahlah. Kalian cocok. Jadian sana."

Lucy tidak menghiraukan jawaban dari Kana dan lebih tertarik kepada Juvia lagi. "_Ne_, Juvia. Apa ada lagi, rasa dari jatuh cinta itu?"

"Jatuh cinta itu seru. Kau bisa _sport_ jantung jika berada di dekatnya. Tapi sensasi _sport_ jantung kali ini berbeda dengan yang biasa kau temui saat kau naik wahana. Dadamu berdesir dan secara reflek kau akan tersenyum. Kau akan ketagihan dengan sensasi itu."

"Heee …." Lucy memandang Juvia penuh takjub. "Ada lagi?"

Juvia tampak bersemangat. "Ada! Banyak! Jatuh cinta itu—"

"—Menyakitkan."

Para gadis sontak terhenyak dengan ucapan sang Titania.

"… Erza?" ucap Lucy takut-takut.

Erza menoleh pelan. "Jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan."

"…."

"Tidak selalu, Erza. Jangan menakuti Lucy," ucap Mirajane mulai panik.

Erza tertawa ketir. "Tidak. Jatuh cinta memang menyakitkan."

Lucy menggeser bangkunya mendekat ke arah Erza. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku mau repot-repot jatuh cinta karena ini tidak seperti aku akan berakhir bersamanya, jadi jatuh cinta itu sia-sia. Kau hanya akan mendapatkan sakit."

"Jadi kau menyesal telah jatuh cinta pada Jellal?" tanya Levy.

"…."

Hening sesaat.

"Aku tidak menyesal," jawab Erza akhirnya. "Aku hanya menyesal pada keadaan. Keadaan yang kami berdua tidak bisa merubahnya."

"… jadi intinya jatuh cinta itu manis, tapi sakit?" gumam Lucy.

"…."

Beberapa saat kemudian Erza pamit untuk mencari udara segar. Setelah keluar dari _guild_, Erza menatap langit di atasnya.

"… aku bodoh, kan?"

Angin semilir menyapa lembut rambut Erza.

"Aku tidak sempat mengatakannya padamu. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Tapi aku bisa apa?"

*****END*****


End file.
